1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multipolar electric coupling device with a multipoint plug and a socket board each housed in a housing. The socket board housing and the multipoint plug housing are connected to each other by means of a detachable hinge located on one end of the housings. The housings are pressed together by means of pins of the socket board housing guided in connecting grooves of the multipoint plug housing, in order to produce contact between the multipoint plug housing and the socket board housing.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses a plug device (DE 34 07 725 A1) for an electrical switching apparatus. The plug is attached to the switching apparatus hooking it onto a holder part of the switching apparatus with a hook, and pressing the two parts together for coupling. A stirrup is attached to the plug by a hinge, and can be pivoted into slits of the holder part. The stirrup, which acts like a toggle joint, exerts disruptive forces on the plug in the region of its attachment, and requires a large pivot range which often causes difficulties in installation.
In another known plug device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,605), the plug, which is attached to the holder part by a hinge at one end, can be pressed against the holder part by means of a double lever attached to pivot on the plug. In this plug device, the lever also results in mechanical stress on the plug and requires a lot of room, because of the pivot range.